You
by 050489
Summary: Gaara y Sakura. Sakura empieza a sentir algo especial por el KAzekage de la arena. ¿Y él?
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

**ELLA**

Se llama Haruno Sakura. A sus 15 años y posee una cara y un cuerpo que provoca la envidia de las chicas y el deseo de los chicos.

Sus ojos son de un color verde clarito y su pelo es de color rosado. No es un color muy normal, pero sin duda era el pelo más bonito de Konoha.

Suele vestir una camisa roja sin mangas y una minifalda con unas mallas negras debajo.

En sus pies lleva unas botas negras que le llegan a la rodilla haciéndole una figura más estilizada.

Su carácter solía se alegre, pero últimamente estaba muy triste. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sasuke, se habían marchado de la villa. Aunque lo intentaba ocultar con su preciosa sonrisa, se sentía sola.

**EL**

Se llama Gaara, más conocido como "Sabaku no Gaara" (Gaara del desierto) por su magnífica habilidad para controlar la arena.

Hace tres años, dedicaba su vida a matar a ninjas poderosos para sentirse vivo. Todo cambió completamente cuando conoció a Uzumaki Naruto. El le enseñó que proteger a las personas que quieres también es una razón para existir.

Ahora, con 15 años, Gaara era el Kazekage de la arena y dedicaba su vida a proteger su aldea.

Aunque Gaara había cambiado, aún no entendía sentimientos como el amos, aunque pronto los entendería…


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1 – Reencuentro. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha con tranquilidad. Hacía buen tiempo, sol espléndido y cielo sin nubes. Se dirigía a la floristería de Yamanaka, donde iba a reunirse con su amiga Ino.

Entró en la tienda y saludó a su amiga.

"Ohayo" – dijo Sakura

"Ohayo" –contestó Ino –"¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No tenías entrenamiento todas las tardes con Tsunade?"

"Es que Tsunade me ha dado el día libre" –dijo la pelirrosa

"¿Día libre? Si Tsunade nunca te ha dejado días libres" –dijo la rubia

"Je, je…lo sé, pero es que ahora está muy liada con la final del examen de chunnin de mañana. Tiene que prepararlo todo" –dijo Sakura

"Examen de chunnin ¿eh?...Ahhh…eso me trae recuerdos"-dijo Ino

"Si, aunque nos costó, a la segunda lo conseguimos" –dijo Sakura

Sakura aprobaron el examen de chunnin hace año y medio. Como Sasuke y Naruto se fueron y Shikamaru ya era chunnin, Sakura se unió al equipo de Ino formando el equipo "InoSakuCho". Los tres consiguieron aprobar el examen sin problemas.

Ino y Sakura siguieron hablando durante horas hasta que anocheció.

"Creo que ya es hora de que cierre la tienda. Si llego muy tarde mi padre pensará que me ha pasado algo y no dejará de hacerme preguntas" –dijo Ino

"Si…ya es muy tarde"-dijo Sakura-"¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando hablamos de cotilleos ¿eh? Je je…"

"Mira Sakura, flores de cerezo, como tú" –dijo Ino tomando una flor de un ramo.

"Que bonita"-dijo la pelirrosa.

"Para ti" –dijo Ino dándole la flor a su amiga.

"Muchas gracias Ino"

"De nada "

Ino y Sakura salieron de la tienda. Ino sacó una llave de su bolsillo y cerró con llave.

Era de noche, pero las calles estaban iluminadas por una enorme luna llena.

"Bueno frentuda, hasta mañana" –dijo Ino

"Nos vemos Ino-cerda" –dijo Sakura

A veces se llamaban así de una forma amistosa. Lo hacían para recordarse que no deberían volver a enfadarse por tonterías como sucedió la última vez.

Cada una caminó en direcciones opuestas.

Sakura caminaba con lentitud mirando la flor que le había dado Ino. Alzó la vista y contempló la blanca luna llena.

""Que bonita""-pensó.

Al pasar su mirada por el cielo estrellado se fijó en uno de los tejados de la aldea. En él podía distinguirse una silueta humana.

"" ¿Quién será? ""

Empujada por la curiosidad, Sakura se acercó silenciosamente al tejado. Se colocó detrás de la misteriosa figura y se agachó para no ser descubierta.

" ¿Que haces aquí? " –dijo una voz procedente de la silueta.

Sakura se asustó. ¿Cómo la había descubieto? ¿Era Neji el que estaba allí? Pero parecía que no tenía el pelo largo, asi es que no podía se el.

La figura se dio la vuelta y miró a Sakura, que estaba agachada en una esquina del tejado.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" – balbuceó Sakura

Gaara se observó a la chica. La conocía, pero no se acordaba de qué. Se acercó a ella para verla mejor y Sakura retrocedió.

"No voy a hacerte nada" –dijo Gaara al ver la cara de pánico de la chica –"Tan sólo quiero verte la cara"

Sakura se puso de pie y Gaara se acercó más a ella. Cerca de ella y con la luz de la luna reflejada en su cara pudo verla bien. Ahora se acordaba de ella. Aquella chica que hace tres años le plantó cara para defender a un compañero.

Sakura le miraba con cara de terror. Aún recordaba el día en el que fue aplastada y casi asesinada por Gaara.

"¿Tienes miedo?" –dijo Gaara acercándose aún más a Sakura.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

"No tienes porqué, ahora somos aliados" –dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella.

"¡Espera!" –dijo Sakura

Gaara se paró.

"¿Qué?" –dijo él

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo Sakura

"El Hokage de Konoha me ha pedido que venga a las finales del examen de chunnin, por eso estoy aquí" –dijo Gaara

"Siento haberte molestado" –dijo Sakura.

Gaara no contesó.

"Adios" –dijo Sakura

Gaara giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a la chica saltar de tejado en tejado hacia su casa. Después se sentó en aquel tejado mirando hacia la luna.

Sakura llegó a su casa y entró por la ventana de su habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a su madre. Se tumbó boca abajo en su cama. Minutos después dormía placidamente.

Fin del cap. 1------------------------------

Hola.

Siento que sea tan corto, pero opino que si los capítulos son cortos se hacen más amenos para el lector.

Adoro la pareja GaaSaku. Me empezó a gustar gracias a los fics que leí de ellos. Ojalá que a ustedes también les guste después de leer el fic.

Por favor, dejen reviews. Gracias Un saludo para todos.


	3. Sakura se siente atraida por Gaara

**Capítulo 2 –**

**Para una mejor lectura :**

_Cursiva : pensamientos_

**Negrita : conversaciones**

Texto normal : narración

"Pi pi" "Pi pi"

"_Maldito despertador…"_

Sakura se levantó de su cama poco a poco y entró al baño. Después de ducharse, peinarse y vestirse bajó a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaba, pensaba en el sueño que estaba teniendo antes de que el despertador lo fastidiara.

"_Que sueño más raro…pero que bonito…"_

Miró el reloj.

"_Vaya, las 9.45 ya…será mejor que salga ya de casa o me perderé el primer combate"_

Sakura salió de su casa y caminó al estadio donde se realizaba el examen final de chunnin. Tras 15 minutos andando llegó. Cuando entró echó un vistazo a las gradas buscando un sitio donde sentarse.

"**Sakura-san** "– gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la grada.

Sakura miró en la dirección de donde provenía el grito y vio a su amigo Lee. Hizo caso a su llamada y ando por las gradas hasta llegar hasta él.

"**Ohayo Lee-san"–**dijo ella

"**Mira"** – dijo Lee señalando un asiento junto a él – "**te he guardado el sitio"**

"**Gracias**" –dijo Sakura sentándose donde Lee la indicaba.

Tsunade y Gaara entraron al estadio y se sentaron en el palco reservado para ellos. Sakura se percató de su llegada y miró a Gaara.

"_Anoche no me fije bien porque estaba muy oscuro…pero ahora que le veo bien…Gaara ha cambiado desde la última vez que le ví…esta…guapo…"_

Sakura recordó su sueño y se puso colorada. Lee se dio cuenta y miró en la dirección que miraba Sakura, quería saber qué o quién la había hecho sonrojar.

"**¿Qué pasa con él**?" – dijo Lee sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

"¿**Con quién**?" –dijo haciéndose la tonta

"**Con Gaara**" –dijo Lee señalándole – "**le estabas mirando**"

"**¡¡¡No señales! ¡¡¡Se va a dar cuenta de que estamos hablando de él y nos matará!"**

"**Gaara ya no es así**" –dijo el

"**¿Qué dices? Si a ti te intentó matar durante el examen de chunnin. ¿No le guardas rencor?**"-dijo ella

"**En absoluto…es más, le estoy muy agradecido por salvarme la vida"**

"**¿Qué Gaara te salvó la vida?"** – preguntó Sakura asombrada

"**Si. Fue cuando salí en busca del equipo de Shikamaru. Por el camino me encontré con un terrible adversario que hubiera acabado conmigo si no fuera porque él me defendió con su arena"**

"**Increíble…"**

"**Además, se hizo Kazekage para proteger a su aldea. Es un ninja ejemplar"**

Sakura estaba muy asombrada por lo que había escuchado. Nunca se imaginó a Gaara comportándose así. Sakura volvió a mirar a Gaara, que estaba sentado al lado de Tsunade en el palco.

"**Sus ojos…dan miedo…**"-dijo Sakura

"**Eso es porque expresan su sufrimiento…y soledad. Son iguales que los ojos de Sasuke**"

Lee se tapó la boca al acordarse de que había pronunciado la palabra prohibida.

"**Lo siento, Sakura-san, yo no quería**…"

"**No te preocupes Lee-san, eso ya está olvidado**…"

"_Porque sufres…"_ –pensó Sakura mirando con ojos tristes a Gaara – _"ojalá yo pudiera hacer que no sufrieras ya que con Sasuke no lo conseguí…"_

Mientras tanto, Tsunade y Gaara hablaban en el palco.

"**Akatsuki ¿eh?**" –dijo la Hokage

"**Si. Aunque hice todo lo que pude al final salieron varios ninjas heridos" –dijo Gaara**

"**¿Son muchos?**" –preguntó Tsunade

"**No, pero en nuestra aldea aún no hay ninjas médicos ninjas y necesitamos a unos cuantos. Corren rumores de que eres la mejor ninja médico, ¿podrías ayudarnos?**"

"**Yo iría encantada, pero me necesitan aquí**" –dijo ella

"**Entiendo…**"

"**Pero tranquilo, enviaré a mis aprendices contigo. Son tan buenas como yo y te ayudarán en lo que las pidas**."

"**Gracias**" –dijo Gaara inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

"**Ven esta tarde a mi despacho antes de marcharte, avisaré a mis subordinadas**"

"**Ok**"

El torneo terminó y Ssakura y Lee fueron a comer ramen al sitio donde Naruto solía hacerlo. Desde que Naruto se fue, Sakura frecuentaba mucho ese lugar. Aunque le costaba aceptarlo echaba mucho de menos a Naruto.

"_Ese idiota de Naruto…si supiera cómo lo extraño…"_ –solía pensar la ninja.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sakura se despidió de Lee y volvió a su casa.

"Ahhh ¡qué de ramen he comido! Me pesa el cuerpo. Una siesta no me vendría mal…"

Sakura subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y se estiró.

"_En realidad no tengo ganas de dormir…sólo lo hago para volver a soñar…con él…"_

Sakua estaba a punto de dormirse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

_Inner Sakura : ¡Joder! ¿Quién demonios es?_

Bajó las escaleras enfadada y abrió la puerta.

"**¿¡Qué quiere?" **–bufó la ninja

En la puerta había un ninja al que conocía de haberle visto varias veces en el despacho de su maestra.

"**Tsunade me ha mandado buscarte. Ordena que te dirijas de inmediato a su despacho, tiene una misión para ti**" –dijo el mensajero

"**¿Una misión?"**

_Inner Sakura : ¡¡¡¡cojonudo!_

"**Si, date prisa**" Tras decir esto el ninja desapareció de la puerta.

Sakura volvió a entrar en su casa para coger sus kunais y pergaminos y enseguida salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Cuando entró vio que no solo estaba su maestra, también estaba Gaara.

"**Hai Tsunade-sama, ¿quería algo?** " –dijo la chica

"**Si, tengo una nueva misión para ti**" –dijo su maestra

"**¿Iré yo sola? Sólo soy una chunnin**"

"**También irá Shizune contigo**"

"**Ok**"

"**Te explicaré la misión : tienes que….**" –Tsunade empezó a explicar a Sakura en qué consistía su misión pero esta no la escuchaba en absoluto, estaba ocupada mirando a Gaara. Ahora que le tenía tan cerca y de día pudo ver bien su cara.

"_Que guapo está…ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le ví…"_

"_Inner Sakura : ¡¡¡Que bueno está joder!_

Gaara estaba mirando por la ventana, por lo que no se percató de que Sakura no dejaba de mirarle.

Realemte Gaara estaba muy cambiado. Hace tres años era más bajo que ella y con una cara de niño trastornado que daba miedo. Ahora era más alto que ella y su cara había cambiado (a mejor, claro) . Además, para visitar Konoha se había vestido con el traje de Kazekage y el sombrero le hacía muy sexy.

Sakura recorría cada rasgo de Gaara : su pelo, su cuello, su boca, sus…ojos…

Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, tal y como había dicho Lee.

"**¡Sakura!"**

La joven salió se su paraíso.

"**¿S..si?"** –tartamudeó

"**¿Me estás escuchando?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Has entendido todo lo que tienes que hacer?"**

"**Si"** "_Si la digo que no me mata aquí mismo…"_

"**Bueno, yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer. Vosotros esperad aquí un poco que Shizune vendrá enseguida"** Dicho esto Tsunade salió de su despacho.

Cuando salió Sakura volvió a mirar a Gaara. Él aún seguía mirando por la ventana.

"**Esto…"-**comenzó a decir la chica

Gaara apartó la vista de la ventana un momento para mirar a Sakura

"_Inner Sakura : sus ojos darán miedo pero son muy cautivadores…¡¡¡joder me derrito!¡¡como me siga mirando me desmayo!"_

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el suelo porque se estaba poniendo colorada y no quería que él lo notara.

"…**¿qué es lo que me ha dicho Tsunade?¿te has enterado de algo? –** preguntó Sakura mientras jugueteaba con sus pies.

(Gota en la cabeza de Gaara al estilo manga)

Después sonrió.

"**¿Hmp? ¿Gaara ha sonreido?"**

"_Inner Sakura : KIAAAAAAA!¡¡¡que sonrisa!¡¡¡me va a dar algo!"_

"**Si no te has enterado, ¿por qué has dicho que si?"**

"**Tu no conoces a Tsunade…de princesa no tiene nada! Más bien parece una bruja cuando se enfada…"** –rió Sakura

El Kazekage miró a la ninja a los ojos.

"_Sus ojos…ya no me mira con miedo…"_ –Gaara volvió a soneir _–"Son bonitos cuando sonríe…"_

"**Tienes que venir a mi aldea a curar a ninjas heridos con otra compañera tuya"**

"**Ahhh…Joe, ha estado hablando durante media hora para decirme eso…"**

"_Inner Sakura : Yujuuu! Me voy de viaje! Voy a conocer la aldea de la arena!"_

Gaara sonrió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana.

"_Inner Sakura : Joder me encanta cuando sonríe!"_

"**Creí que me tenías miedo**" –dijo Gaara

Sakura torció la cabeza en señal de interrogación

"**¿Hmp?"**

Gaara volvió a mirar a Sakura.

"**Digo que si ya no me tienes miedo**"

"**Bueno, digamos que me fio de ti**"

"**Siento lo que pasó hace tres años…no sabía lo que hacía…"**

"**No te preocupes…te lo perdono por ayudar a mis amigos cuando salieron a buscar a Sasuke**"

"_¿Por qué no deja de mirar por la ventana?" –_se preguntaba la chica

"_Inner Sakura : Si joder! ¿Por qué narices no me mira a mi y mira a la ventana?"_

"**¿Qué estás mirando?"** –pregunto Sakura

"**Eso"-** dijo Gaara señalando algo a través de la ventana

Sakura se acercó a ver qué es lo que señalaba.

"**¡Ah! ¡Las flores!"**

"**¿Flores?"**

"**Si, ¿es que nunca habías visto una?"**

"**No…en mi aldea no hay ninguna…"**

"**¿Sabes? Yo tengo el nombre de una flor**" –dijo la ninja **–"¡Ya sé! Llevaré semillas a tu aldea y las plantaré"**

"**No creo que duren mucho en el desierto…"**

"**No te creas, las flores son más fuertes de lo que parecen"** Esa era una frase que su madre la solía decir para animarla. Como su madre decía : _"Las flores más bonitas son las que tienen que luchar contra el frío y el viento y para florecer. Tu eres una de esas flores"_

En ese momento Shizune atravesó la puerta.

"**Siento llegar tarde**" –dijo **–"¿nos vamos ya?"**

"**Si, vámonos"** –dijo Gaara

"**Esperarme en la puerta de la aldea, tengo algo que hacer"** –dijo Sakura.

"**Bien, pero no tardes"** –dijo el Kazekage **–"los ninjas de mi aldea necesitan ser curados cuanto antes"**

"**No tardo nada"**

Los tres ninjas saliron del despacho. Shizune y Gaara fueron a la salida de la aldea mientras que Sakura se pasó por la floristería Yamanaka.

"**¡Ya estoy aquí!" **–dijo Sakura al llegar donde estaban esperándola Gaara y Shizune.

"**¿Dónde habías ido?"-**preguntó Shizune

"**A por semillas**" –dijo la pelirrosa

"**¿Semillas?"** –dijo Shizune extrañada

"**Si…es que..bueno yo..esto…"-**la joven no sabía qué decir. Si le decía a Shizune que era para plantarlas en el país de la arena la tomaría por idiota. ¿Quién planta flores en el desierto?

Gaara sonrió por dentro

"_Asi es que lo decía en serio…je je.. esta chica es muy extraña…pero me hace reír por primera ver en mucho tiempo…"_

"**Bueno, ¿nos vamos?"** –dijo Sakura

"**Si"**

Y por fin los tres finjan abandonaron la aldea…..

**----------------------------------Fin CAP 2--------------------------------**

Ya ta!

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Este le he hecho más largo porque luego os quejais xD

**Dejen reviews please! Me animan muchísimo y quiero saber si les gusta para continuarlo o no.**

En este capítulo Sakura se siente atraída por Gaara…¿qué pasará en el próximo? ¿se sentirá Gaara también atraido por ella? ¡¡nuevos sentimientos en gaara! ¿amor?


	4. Me ha tocado

Antes de nada quería dar las gracias por los reviews. ARIGATO!

**Capítulo 3**

"_Pero bueno…¿es que estos dos no se cansan nunca?"_ –pensaba Sakura mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de Shizune y Gaara.

"**Sakura"** –la llamó Shizune- **"debes darte más prisa o te dejaremos atrás**"

"**Pero…Shizune…lle-llevamos…ocho…horas corriendo…"** –dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio – **"¿no ..podríamos parar?"**

Gaara, que iba el primero, miró hacia atrás.

"**Lo siento, pero tenemos que llegar lo antes posible"** –dijo el Kazekage.

"**Entiendo…"** –dijo la ninja exhausta.

Los tres ninjas continuaron avanzando durante tres horas más y Sakura no pudo resistir más.

"**Yo…ya no…aguanto…más…"**

Sakura cayó al suelo con un golpe que hizo que sus compañeros miraran atrás.

"**¡Sakura!"** –gritó Shizune acercándose a ella. Gaara también se acercó.

"**Descansaremos aquí unas horas…todavía nos queda la mitad del camino"** –dijo Gaara.

El Kazekage se agachó y observó a Shizune cómo la examinaba. La ninja médico la regeneró con su chakra y Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos.

"**¿Estás bien?"** – preguntó Shizune.

"**Si…"**dijo Sakura mientras se reincoporaba – **"yo…siento retrasaros…"**

"**Tranquila, vamos a descansar unas horas aquí"** –dijo Shizune mirando los alrededores.

El sitio parecía acogedor. Estaba en medio de un bosque pero esa zona estaba despejada. Era primavera y las hojas de los árboles estaban verdes.

Sakura y Shizune se acomodaron como pudieron utilizando sus mochilas como almohada. Gaara aún seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Shizune ya estaba completamente dormida. Sakura aún daba vueltas intentando poder dormirse pero no lo lograba. Cada vez que levantaba la vista y veía a Gaara ahí de pie se ponía nerviosa.

"_¿Es que va a estar todo el día ahí parado?"_ –pensaba la ninja

"**Bufff…**"- Sakura dio un bufido y se acercó a Gaara – **"¡Oye!"**

Gaara se dio la vuelta y la miró.

"**¿Es que no estás cansado de correr todo el día?"** –dijo ella

"**No"** –dijo dándose la vuelta y dando la espalda a la chica.

"**¿Tampoco duermes o qué?"**

"**No, nunca lo hago"**

Sakura se sorprendió ante la respuesta del Kazekage.

"**¿No?"...-**Sakura se sentó al lado de los pies de Gaara. **"Oye" **–dijo Sakura tirando del pantalón de Gaara – **"¿por qué no te sientas? ¿o tampoco te sientas nunca?"**

Gaara la miró con cara de enfado pero accedió a su petición y se sentó a su lado.

El Kazekage miraba al frente mientras que la chica no dejaba de mirarle. A Gaara le empezó a incomodar que no le dejara de mirar con tanto descaro.

"**¿Qué narices miras?"** –dijo sin apartar la mirada al frente.

"**Eso"** –Sakura acercó su dedo índice a la frente de Gaara para señalar su "marca" pero una capa de arena se lo impidió **–"¡Hey! ¡No te iba a atacar!¡No hace falta que pongas "tu barrera"!**

Gaara giró su cabeza y la miró.

"**Yo no he hecho nada, la arena actúa sola"**

"**Entonces…¿no te puedo…tocar?"-**dijo ella algo sonrojada

"**Nadie puede. Hace años que no deja que se acerque nadie. Creo que fue desde que apareció esa 'marca'"**

Sakura dirigió su mirada a la marca y Gaara miró al frente de nuevo

"**Oh…¿Y por qué te salió?"** –dijo la chica acercando su cara a la de Gaara.

"**¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una pesada?"** –dijo él

"**Si, bastantes veces…"-**Sakura recordó las veces que Sasuke la llamó pesada.

"_Inner Sakura : Sannaro! ¡¡No soy una pesada!¡¡¡Solo me preocupo por la gente!¿Por qué siempre los chicos que me gustan me llaman pesada? MALDITA SEA!"_

"**¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Luego nos retrasarás a los demás…"-**dijo Gaara.

"**Esta bien…ya me voy…"** –dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

Al levantarse, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara y se fue a dormir al lado de Shizune. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero el Kazekage estaba totalmente petrificado.

"_Me ha…tocado…"_ –pensaba aún en estado de shock_-"nunca…NUNCA nadie ha podido tocarme…Además, hace unos segundos tampoco podía, ¿por qué ahora si?"_

Pasadas tres horas, Shizune se despertó y llamó a Sakura.

"**Sakura, hora de levantarse"**

"**Déjame un ratito más mami…"**

"**¡¡¡Sakura!"**

Sakura abrio los ojos.

"**¡Shi-Shizune!"** –dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

"**Vamos, es hora de irnos, ya hemos recuperado suficiente chackra"**

"**Si"**

Durante las horas que las ninjas habían estado durmiendo, Gaara no había dejado de pensar en esa mano que tocó su hombro.

Las chicas se acercaron al Kazekage y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que estaban listas. Los ninjas volvieron a emprender su camino a la aldea de la arena.

SORRYYYYYY

GOMEN!

LO SIENTO!

Siento que haya sido taaaaaaaaaaaan cortito pero es que estoy aldo "liadilla" con los fics…prometo que el próximo será más largo. (Aunque tardaré mucho más en actualizar…)

BYE

PD: Dejen reviews ¡¡¡please!


	5. pretty green eyes

………….

Los tres ninjas llegaron a la arena tras un largo viaje. Shizune y Sakura estaban exhaustas, pero Gaara no estaba cansado en absoluto.

Gaara : Oid, yo tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos importantes, vosotras ir al hospital.

Shizune : ¿Dónde está el hospital?

Gaara : Allí – dijo señalando un edificio en la lejanía – lo reconoceréis enseguida porque en la puerta pone "hospital de la arena".

Shizune y Sakura : OK

Las kunochis salieron disparadas en dirección al hospital. Aunque estaban cansadas, no perderían ni un segundo, pues era una misión en la que se jugaban las vidas de los habitantes de la aldea.

Según se acercaban al hospital, observaban los edificios destrozados.

Mientras, Gaara se dirigía a la sala de reuniones. Allí encontró a varios consejeros y a su hermano.

Kankuro: Gaara, ya has vuelto…¿estás cansado?

Gaara: En absoluto…¿qué clase de Kazekage sería si un viaje me agotara?

Kankuro: Je je…tienes razón…

Gaara : Kankuro...¿puedo ablar contigo un momento ?

Kankuro : Claro…

Gaara : Salgamos fuera…

Los dos hermanos salieron al balcón del edificio, el punto más alto de la aldea de la arena.

Kankuro: ¿De qué se trata?

Gaara : Nunca…nadie…ha conseguido tocarme…¿verdad?

Kankuro se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su hermano.

Kankuro: Bueno…si tu adversario es muy rápido puede alcanzarte…

Gaara: No me refería a eso…me refería a tocarme en una situación normal…sin estar en una batalla

Kankuro hizo una mueca

Kankuro: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Alguien te ha tocado?

Gaara: No…es sólo…quería saberlo…

Kankuro: Es posible…

Gaara : ¿Por qué la arena no deja que nadie me toque?

Kankuro se acercó a Gaara.

Kankuro: No es la arena quien no te deja…eres tu…

Gaara lo miró sorprendido.

Gaara : ¿Yo?

Kankuro : Si…no es totalmente cierto eso de que la arena se mueve por voluntad propia…

Gaara : No te entiendo…

Kankuro : Verás…tu ordenas a la arena de forma incosciente, desde tu corazón. Nunca nadie ha podido tocarte porque tu no lo deseas. No quieres que la gente se acerque a ti…cierras tu corazón…y por eso nunca pueden tocarte.

Gaara: ¿Y si alguien consigue tocarme algún día…?

Kankuro: Eso significará que quieres que esa persona te toque desde el fondo de tu corazón.

Gaara: Kankuro, intenta tocarme.

Kankuro acercó su mano pero una barrera de arena le impidió tocar a Gaara.

Kankuro: No te preocupes Gaara, tarde o temprano esa barrera dejará de interponerse…has cambiado…ya no eres como antes…

Gaara: Lo sé…

Kankuro : Es solo que tienes que empezar a confiar en la gente…y eso lleva su tiempo.

Gaara: Entiendo…creo que ya lo comprendo…

Kankuro : ¿Ya están los ninjas médicos aquí?¿no?

Gaara: Si...voy al hospital ahora.

Kankuro: Muy bien, yo iré luego. ¡Nos vemos!

En cuestión de segundos, Gaaa llegó al hospital. Buscó a las kunochis médicos de Konoha y finalmente las encontró en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Ellas le vieron entrar pero siguieron curando a los enfermos. Gaara se quedó observando cómo trabajaban.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el hospital curando enfermos, pero todos los enfermos fueron atendidos y sacados de peligro. Sakura y Shizune terminaron agotadas, con muy poca cantidad de chakra.

Gaara: Gracias por todo

Sakura: de nada, nos alegra haber podido ayudar

Gaara se fijo en el estado de las chicas, parecían estar realmente exhaustas.

Gaara: Acompañadme, os llevaré a la posada de la aldea.

Ellas asintieron y siguieron al Kazekage.

Cuando llegaron a la posada un chico rubio muy apuesto les atendió.

Chico rubio: Vaya…que agradable visita…(dijo mirando a Sakura)

Gaara: Shuyin, ¿te quedan habitaciones libres?

Shuyin: Si, claro…aunque, no me importaría invitarte a mi casa a dormir…(dijo el posadero refiriéndose a Sakura)

Ella se sonrojó. Al parecer, a Gaara no le gustó mucho el comentario.

Shizune : Vaya Sakura, mira que pretendiente tan guapo te ha salido…pobre Lee…je j eje…

Shuyin : Tu también eres muy guapa (dijo refiriéndose a Shizune), pero es que me he enamorado de tu compañera…

Sakura no sabía donde meterse, cada vez estaba más colorada y no sabía que decir.

Shuyin: ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

Gaara : Se llama Sakura, y deja de molestarla.

Shuyin : Lo siento, Kazekage-sama… Tomad (dijo entregándole un par de llaves a Shizune) Son mis mejores habitaciones.

Shizune : Gracias. Vamos Sakura (dijo haciendo un gesto a Sakura y agitando las llaves)

Sakura: Voy (dijo mientras seguí a Shizune, que había subido las escaleras coriendo)

Shuyin miraba embobado a Sakura mientras subía las escaleras.

Gaara : espero que no se te pase por la cabeza ir a molestarla…

Shuyin: Claro que no, Kazekage-sama…

Gaara: Bien…

Shuyin: Es muy guapa…¿no te parece?

Gaara : ¿Quién?

Shuyin : La preciosa flor de ojos verdes

Gaara: tengo que trabajar, no vemos mañana

Shuyin : Ey, contéstame!

Pero Gaara ya había abandonado el lugar.

Ya era de noche, y Gaara estaba en uno de los tejados de la aldea mirando las ventanas de la posada. Entre ellas buscaba la habitación de Sakura. Finalmente la encontró.

Allí estaba, tumbada sobre su cama. El Kazekage se acercó lo máximo que pudo a la ventana y la observó durante un tiempo.

"Si…es muy guapa…"-pensó

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
